This invention relates to a retractable sun screen usable on automotive vehicle windshields to minimize the heating effects of solar rays on interior surfaces within the vehicle, e.g. the steering wheel, dashboard, and front seat. The sun screen includes a flexible opaque sheet that is normally rolled up into a tubular casing located within the vehicle preferably near the upper edge of the windshield. Before the driver leaves the vehicle, he/she pulls the flexible sheet down along the windshield surface to a position obstructing the passage of solar rays into the vehicle. When the person returns to the vehicle, the vehicle interior surfaces will be relatively cool and hence comfortable to the touch.
There are already in existence other retractable sun screens having some similarities to my proposed sun screen. In this connection, I am aware of the following: U.S. Pat No. 2,927,819 to J. Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,018 to J. Favagan; U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,980 to M. Eubanks, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,041 to L. Labeur.
My invention relates to a retractable "roll-up" sun screen that can be installed in a variety of different automotive vehicles without need to drill mounting holes in the vehicle surfaces or otherwise deface the vehicle interior structure. The proposed sun screen includes suction cup devices designed to grippingly engage the vehicle windshield interior surface in order to operatively mount the sun screen. The suction cup devices can have adjustable swivel connections to the sun screen structure, such that the suction cups seat properly against curved (or oblique) windshield surfaces.
Variations in windshield curvature can be accommodated, i.e. the sun screen can be operatively mounted in many different vehicles having a variety of different windshield curvatures.